


Maybe One Day

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic: Provenance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they drive away from the gallery, Sam reflects on his relationship with Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal's summer_sam_love Celebration

Sam sat back in the passenger seat and glanced into the rear view mirror.

Sarah stood tall; a smile on her face and Sam couldn’t help but reflect that smile as he was the one who had put it there.

Her kiss still tingled on his lips and he put his fingers up to touch them. It was a stupid, sentimental gesture but he couldn’t help it. For a while there he had been almost happy and he couldn’t remember when he had last felt that way.

“You okay?” Dean’s gaze shifted sideways and green eyes stared at him with some concern. Sam nodded, not trusting himself to speak and Dean understood his silence, turning on the tape and blasting out cock rock just loud enough to tolerate. Sam felt a stab of gratitude and he closed his eyes, letting the heavy beat throb through him, feeling it in his veins, his bones and even his blood.

He had felt guilty at first; Dean teasing him, telling him to, take one for the team, but as soon as he was in that restaurant with Sarah, drinking beer instead of wine, the guilt faded away into a soft thrum of pleasure, a gentle feeling of happiness, something he had not felt for a long, long time.

It wasn’t hard to understand why he had liked Sarah so much; she was smart, she was pretty, she was witty and funny and she had a spark that burned so brightly it had almost blinded him. She was all the things Jessica had been, all the things he looked for in a woman. He remembered Jess’s lust for life, her enthusiasm and drive. Sarah had that same lust, that same drive and it would have been so easy to fall in love with her.

Sam knew that that was impossible; women around him, close to him had a tendency to die and he didn’t want that to happen to Sarah. Okay, she had survived the attack by the little ghost girl and she had come out of the experience pretty much unharmed but despite this he still couldn’t accept that he wasn’t cursed, that he wasn’t trouble and he was all too relieved to be leaving Sarah behind in one piece.

He rubbed at his eyes and wished that he could sleep without dreams. For a moment he let his mind wander, thinking about what Dean had said, thinking about coming back here when it was all over, when the demon was dead and he was ready to go back to school. He thought about going back to Stanford, of flying down here to visit Sarah, taking her back to meet his classmates. He imagined what it would be like to have ‘normal’ again, what it would be like to come home to the scent of freshly baked cookies and the sound of off-key singing in the bathroom.

He shook his head; he wasn’t fooling anyone, even himself. He would never have normal, never be free of this life. As Dean always said, this was a family business, Saving people, hunting things. Sam was trapped, he had made good his escape once and he was pretty damn sure that he would never do it again.

He put his fingers to his lips once more, ran his tongue around them, tasting Sarah one last time. There was a hint of cherry, the soft stickiness of gloss and the fading flavor of normal. He swallowed hard and listened to the music in his head, it was softer now, more relaxing and he felt himself falling into sleep.

As he drifted off, his last rational thought was, ‘at least I left this one alive’ .

And that, his mind supplied, would have to be enough.

End

Sam/Sarah follow up [Welcome Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/218098)


End file.
